User blog:Adimar- Co Alpha/Voice Of The Devil
Salutations..A large and well muscled male trotted up to you, his pointed ears flicking. Around the brute's neck was a think leather collar, that was sporting a gleaming badge that read 'Mexican Police Force', on the side of his collar, scratched into the leather was the name 'El Diablo.' "Greetings. My name's El Diablo, i guess you came to hear about my life, huh?" The Start.. The blue female snapped at a man, curling her bodies around her puppies protectivly. From behind the man, a large anatolian shepherd growled,"Times up, Chica." And with that, he lunged at the female, his fangs sinking into her throat, not letting go. Once she went limp, the man sneered and patted the brute's head,"Good boy, Max." The man bent down, picking up the biggest of the litter by the scruff, the small male yelped, wiggling around. A few more of the puppies got grabbed by different men, and where thrown into a van. "W-What are they going to do with us..?" The small male asked a sable german shepherd while shifting closer to his siblings. "They're taking you to the Fights." The thickly-accented male sighed. "What's y-your name?" He stammered. "Delgado. And you?" The german shepherd replied calmly. "I-I'm El D-Diablo.." Delgado smiled, but it quickly faded. "We're here." El Diablo was once again grabbed by the scruff, and carried into a run-down building. He was thrown into a metal cage, Delgado next to him. "What's going to happen now..?" The young doberman asked. "They're going to make us fight. Whoever wins stays. Whoever doesnt, either get's killed in the ring or by the men." El Diablo foze, I'm only a pup! I'll get killed!, he thought, shaking slightly. Delgado growled as he was leashed and muzzled. "Good luck, kid." He muttered as he was dragged out. Dia watched from his cage, his head on his paws. Diablo gasped as the dog Delgado was up against threw the brute acrossed the ring. After minutes of fightning, the bloody Delgado managed to win, and was dragged back to his cage. "D-Delgado..?" The slightly accented pup asked. "I'm fine, kid." Delgado smiled. Soon enough, a man unlocked Dia's cage and muzzled him. Once he was in the ring, his muzzle was taken off, and he was placed infront of another dog who was around his age. Once the bell rang, the pitbull sprang at Diablo, catching him off guard. El Diablo grunted as he kicked the other male off, lunging forward to hesitently sink his fangs into it's neck. The pitbull kicked at his chest, causing Diablo to struggle at keeping the Pit in his grip. Once the final bell rang, the men started to give eachother money who had pulled for Dia. Diablo felt slightly guilty as he was muzzled once again. "I had to do it.." He whispered. Diablo raised a brow in confusion as he heard gunshots and the sounds of barking. Out of nowhere, a large australian shepherd unlocked his cage, then lept off. Dia unlocked Delgado's cage with his nose, aswell as trotting to a cage with a blue doberman in it, that was around his age. She had multiple cuts, and looked rather pathetic. He unlocked her cage, then gently grabbed her scruff and carrying her out. El Diablo gently set her down once the group was a safe distance away. "T-Thank you but.. Who a-are you..?" She asked confused. "El Diablo. You can call me Dia." He responded. The female looked at him. "Moonshine.." El Diablo smiled softly,"What a beautiful name.." Moonshine's face heated up, avoiding his gaze. The Fading Of The Moon Moonshine was curled around three small and furry bundles protectivly. Category:Blog posts